


ranks

by horus1251



Series: Magical remake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Magical World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Just rankings





	ranks

First is The ancient and most divine houses  
Which are the houses Mortis, Mana, Vita, Venus, Perpomeno, Moira, Loki

The house of Mortis is the house of death and all its aspects it has certain requirements to be head of the house One Immortal, pure  
The house of Mana is the house of magic Requirement to be the head magic itself  
The house of Vita is the house of life they are healers defenders and protectors of the Divine houses  
The house of Venus is the house of love must die with love in the heart to become part of the house than high enough  
magic 

The house of Pepromeno is the house of destiny  
They are prophets 

The house of Moria is the house of fate  
they are seers 

the House of Loki is the house of Choas  
they are pranksters, mischief, Master of mind magics 

 

Next is the Royal houses  
Emrys, Pendragon  
the house of Emrys is the house of Magicals  
they are trusted with protecting all of the magic and serve Mana  
House of Pendragon is the house of kings, leaders  
They rule under the command of the divine houses 

Under that is The Utmost divine magical houses  
they are Houses that do something so great that the divines themselves make them a Noble house 

They are the potter, Black , Longbottom, Pervell  
under them is the utmost knightly houses  
can be made one from ICW As reward  
They are houses that were in the Knights of the round table  
Leon Gwanine Percival Lancelot Mordred, Tristan

under that is the utmost ancient houses  
created by Merlin  
Weasley, Malfroy, Thomas, nott, Greengrass, Diggory, formerly Brown, Bones

under that are the ancient houses  
created by Merlin can be brought up by an utmost ancient house  
Zabini, formerly Davis, Ollivander, Crabble, Goyle, Dumbledore, Prewett 

under that are the magical houses  
those are houses that become houses after the minister make them houses or upgrades them  
Sawyer, Patil, McDougal, Mcgongall, Prince, Abbot, Lovegood  
under that are the minor houses  
formerly Prewett, Fudge, Davis, Umbridge, formerly Bones, Granger, Tonks  
Ministry  
are people who work directly to king or in cases no king work to rule alongside the houses  
finally with one seat an order of Merlin is individually who does Extraordinary work for the kingdom they are made minor house  
Now each utmost houses and Ancient houses have a vassal house they are houses that weren't noble until their family swore allegiance to them 

Each family has a magical ability unique to there family now other families can do the same but the family whose family magic is that will have the greatest quality meaning there product or land or stuff is the best 

 

each status of rank is 

Divine utmost houses are Archangels or angel 

The royal house of Pendragon is the king while the royal house of Emrys are either Royal adviser or Royal Regent 

Utmost divine magical houses have to rank of Archduke 

under them is the utmost knightly houses which have the rank is Duke 

utmost ancient houses  
have the rank of count  
ancient houses have the rank Earl  
Magical houses have the rank of viscount  
minor houses have the rank of Baron  
Ministry has the rank of baronet  
order of Merlin have the rank of knight 

 

The ICW is King advisers if there is a king but if there isn't then they serve as The Government for every magical city and country in the world they have the power to change laws and vetoed laws made by Ministry and court decisions if a ministry breaks law than they can take control of that ministry they are the highest powers in the magical world right under the king and divines


End file.
